


When the Wind Blows

by sassenachJ



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachJ/pseuds/sassenachJ
Summary: This fic is about Sam and Cait meeting for the first time by chance. By fate. On a bench in Central Park, NYC. And the immediate connection they make from the start. Hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: So this is my VERY FIRST fic. I’ve never really been a reader of it and I’ve never written anything, but I’ve always wanted to try. So be gentle!! Haha. :)   
> I love Sam & Cait so that’s why I decided to write a romantic fic about them meeting for the first time. It’s not too long of a first chapter, but just getting my feet wet until chapter 2!

New York City  
Ch.1 - the park bench

It’s fall. Late afternoon. The sun is hiding behind the clouds, but a few rays are struggling to poke thru. Caitriona is sitting on a bench in Central Park, coffee at her feet, reading the newspaper, as the cool crisp air blows thru her long, wavy hair. She feels a chill and pulls her scarf up around her neck. Unaware of anyone else around her, she is utterly engrossed in an article about the life and times of Gena Rowlands. With her head down, she doesn't notice a gentleman sitting at the other end of the bench. Suddenly, a gust of wind blows a section of her newspaper to the ground, and the handsome stranger picks it up. 

"Here you go, lass, you seemed to have dropped this. Or rather, the wind wanted us to meet," he says with a sheepish grin.   
She gives him a smirk, with a bit of side eye. "Has that line ever worked before?” Caitriona asks, grinning herself while noticing his piercing blue eyes and curly auburn locks.   
Sam sighs deeply. Takes a moment. Suddenly fumbling with his words. He takes her in. They’ve only just met yet he can’t help but stare deeply into her beautiful eyes, those rosy cheeks, porcelain skin, and those lips that were just moistened by her tongue. 

He finally finds his voice. “Allow me to start over by introducing myself.”   
“Hi. My name is Sam.” He takes her hand, which is warm to the touch, as he imagined it would be, and she suddenly feels an electricity she's never felt before.   
Suddenly shy, her face begins to flush, turning her cheeks an even more rosy pink.   
“I'm Caitriona, nice to meet you.”

His accent. She recognized it right away from her travels abroad as a model. It was her favorite. Gave her the weak in the knees feeling. She was thankful she was already sitting down.

“Are you cold?” Sam asks, as he continues to hold her hand. Possibly a bit too long, but neither one of them seems to be pulling away. 

“Not anymore,” Cait says in almost a whisper. This is new, she thinks to herself. She prides herself on being outspoken and bold and sure of herself, but Sam has completely taken her off guard. 

A strong breeze beckons, and Caitriona’s hair begins to swirl around. Sam subconsciously reaches over and removes some whips of hair from off her face, and tucks them behind her ear.  
“Thank you, kind sir” she says with a coy smile.   
“As beautiful a hair as ye have, ye have an even more beautiful face & I keep meaning to stare at it,” Sam says, suddenly shy.

“You are quite the smooth talker,” Cait retorts, secretly hoping for more.  
“Aye, I dinna mean to make ye uncomfortable, I just canna help myself.” His eyes are soft.   
Caitriona suddenly feels a warmth permeating throughout her body.

“So tell me a little about yourself, mr smooth talker,” asks Cait, coyly, slightly breathless, never wanting this moment to end. 

“How about I take you out to dinner tonight and ye can ask anything of me.”  
Cait takes a beat, not wanting to answer too quickly, or seem too eager, but at the same time wanting nothing more.   
“I’d like that very much.” She says. 

“Great!” Sam responds excitedly. Like a giddy, little kid who was just told he was going to the candy store. Almost a little too excitedly as he squeezes her hand even tighter. “I know this quaint little wine and tapas bar in the west village, if that’s to your liking?” He doesn’t even care where they eat, so long as he gets more time with her.

“It’s a date.”


	2. May I have this dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is all about Sam and Cait’s first date. :)

New York City - the West Village   
Chapter 2 - may I have this dance 

It was a beautiful, crisp fall evening. The leaves had already changed and were lining the street and sidewalk in the most magical way. Sam arrived first. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt, sleeves rolled up, dark jeans, with a single white rose in his possession. His hair had that “just rolled out of bed” look.  
He was waiting outside, like the gentleman he is. Feeling nervous but excited, this girl was a game changer. He’s never met anyone like her before. And now that he’s found her, he wasn’t gonna let her go. Did he believe in love at first sight? Not until he met Caitriona. Sam was fidgeting he was so anxious to see her, and they’d only parted ways in the park not 4 hours prior.

Caitriona’s cab pulled up. The door opened, and Sam rushed right over while trying to play it cool as he took her hand and helped her out of the cab. With his other, he handed her the rose. Cait beamed and took a long sniff of the flower. She let out a huge sigh.

“You look beautiful,” Sam said, staring her right in the eyes. The same way he did on that park bench. Like she was the only person in the world. His expression was soft. He was vulnerable. 

Cait was wearing a black cocktail dress with an open back, and a slit up the right side. She was donning black pumps and holding a red clutch. Her hair was soft and down, with wavy loose curls framing her face. She was wearing her favorite black leather jacket. She felt pretty. She felt grown up. She can’t remember the last time she had an opportunity to really dress up and go out. Especially with someone she truly wanted to go out with.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” she gushed, as she inadvertently reached up to fix his shirt collar.   
“Shall we?” He had his hand on her lower back as he opened the restaurant door and followed her in. 

The restaurant was dimly lit, and soft music could be heard by a man playing acoustic guitar in the corner. There was a candle in the middle of each table, which made the ambiance feel even more warm and intimate. Sam pulled out her chair. As she sat down he caught his breath as he noticed her bare back as he helped her remove her jacket. He wanted desperately to reach out and caress that bare back with his fingertips. But he resisted...for now.

Sitting across the table from her he was completely mesmerized and happy to be.

“So I don’t even know anything about you,” she finally said after getting swept up in his gaze.  
“Aye, ye’re right. Well, like I said when I asked ye out, you can ask anything of me and I’ll tell you all you wanna know. But then I get to ask all about you. Fairs fair,” he said with a boyish, yet wicked grin.

“So mr Scotsman, what’s a guy like you doing in a big city like this?” Cait closed her eyes and shook her head at how cheesy that line was.   
Sam laughed out loud and gave her a wink.

“I’m actually in NYC for the next 3 months working on an indie film. Then I head to South Africa to film a comic book action movie. It’s kinda top secret tho,” he winked. “If I told you, I’d have to kiss you.”

Caitriona, with a curious look on her face replies...”wait, kiss? Isn’t it supposed to be...”  
Sam interrupts her in mid sentence. “Well, I think kiss is much more fun, don’t you think? And much less sinister.”   
“When you’re right, you’re right,” Cait says as her face begins to flush. 

3 months. Caitriona’s heart briefly sank at the thought of him leaving. But she wiped that clear out of her head and told herself just be in the moment.

Embarrassed and blushing, Caitriona quickly asks him another question.   
“So I take it you’re an actor?” 

“That I am, but I do like to dabble in a number of various creative pursuits.”  
“How about you?” Sam asks as he leans forward, trying to get as close to her as humanly possible. The waiter hadn’t yet arrived, but neither of them even noticed. 

“You’re gonna laugh, but I’m an actor too! Well, an actress, that is.” She says with a grin. “I used to model for many years, but acting was always my #1 passion and what I truly saw myself doing.”

Suddenly their server arrived ready to take their drink order. They both perused the wine list and decided on a bottle of Sancerre. 

“I’ve actually traveled the world when I was a model, which was pretty amazing. But it’s also quite nice to just be in one place.” Caitriona felt so comfortable talking to him. Like she’d known him for years and not just met him earlier that day. She’s never felt such a connection with a man this quickly. He had a warmth about him. And a real interest in everything she had to say. Caitriona was a very good judge of character, and she got the sense that Sam was a genuine guy with a kind heart. She felt extremely lucky. 

“Traveling the world must have been amazing. So have you ever been to Scotland?”   
“Aye.” Cait said as she raised her eyebrows, causing Sam to swoon.  
“Verra good, milady.” Sam’s face lit up, but then again he couldn’t hide his joy being with her even if he tried. 

Suddenly the waiter appeared with their bottle of wine and healthily poured two glasses. They were so caught up in each other from the moment they sat down, they were not yet ready to put in their meal order so the waiter dispersed.

“I’d like to propose a toast,” Sam said as he raised his glass.   
“I know we only just met today, but my heart is full at the thought, and blessed that I ventured my way to that park bench. I believe in fate, and I believe we were supposed to meet.”  
Caitriona was silent. How did she get so lucky. Is he real? Too good to be true? No matter. He was here right in front of her saying these words, and she just wanted to climb over that table, press her lips against his, and melt into his arms.

“Wow.” She almost didn’t know what to say. “Ok so that was far less poetic than those beautiful words you just uttered, but I’m quite speechless. And that doesn’t happen often,” she nervously giggled.

Sam reached across the table and gently touched her hand. Caitriona automatically lifted hers and they locked fingers. His thumb began to rub her knuckles back and forth and back and forth as they spoke some more.   
“I guess we should look at the menu and order some food, aye?”  
“I am quite famished.” The look she gave Sam was one of utter want. 

The waiter appeared again, and Sam and Caitriona put in their order. They didn’t once look at the waiter, as they couldn’t take their eyes off one another. 

They began to talk more about everything. Their childhood. Jobs they’ve had. Family. Hobbies. Passions in life. Relationships.   
They were so in tune with one another. So in sync.   
“How is it possible we only met this afternoon?” Cait said, in almost a whisper, not believing it herself.  
“Sometimes you just get lucky. Sometimes the stars align,” Sam professed with a smile as he gave her hand a tight squeeze. 

They’d already been at the restaurant for 2.5 hours sipping wine, sharing tapas, talking, giggling, smiling, swooning into each other’s eyes, and even the silent moments were perfect. They didn’t need words to communicate.   
There was a crackling fireplace along the wall in the center of the restaurant, with a musician strumming his guitar ever so softly throughout the night. 

“Cait.”

“Cait?” Caitriona repeated.

“Has anyone ever called you Cait?”

“Actually no. I’ve been given quite a few nicknames over the years, but that one I suppose never stuck.”  
“Well consider it stuck,” Sam said grinning from ear to ear, super proud of himself.   
“Haha. Ok, you have now shortened my name.” 

“Hey Cait.”

“Yes, Sam?”

“May I have this dance?”


	3. In the nook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait go on their first date :). And it gets quite steamy!

Chapter 3 - in the nook  
New York City -nighttime- the west village 

Cait was having an out of body experience. This was the sweetest, most romantic man in the world. He was asking her to dance. With no dance floor and everyone else sitting and eating at their table. He stood up, hand extended, cute AF smile on his face. 

“Well? May I have this dance, milady?”

The guitarist just started to play Eric Clapton’s ‘Wonderful Tonight.’ 

Blushing and looking around, Caitriona then focused her eyes right on Sam.   
“There’s no one else dancing. Do you think we could? Right here in the middle of the restaurant?” Her eyes were big.   
“It’s New York City, we can do whatever we want here,” Sam said matter of factly, his voice soft with affection. 

“Well....I do like this song. So yes, I’d love to.” She also yearned to be in Sam’s arms.  
Cait removed her napkin from her lap and took a big gulp of wine. 

She slipped her hand into his and slowly stood up.   
Sam pulled her close and their bodies pressed together like magnets. They fit together like a puzzle piece. She was right where she belonged. Right where she wanted to be. Cait felt his warm hand reach around to her bare back, moving it ever so slowly up and down and up and down. Stroking gently with his fingertips. They swayed to the music, her head resting on his shoulder, and his face in her hair, eyes closed, breathing her in. 

“I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.” The music is soft and not very audible, but they could both hear it clear as day as they were absorbed in each other’s arms.

Cait moves her head off his shoulder and they lock eyes, just gliding to the music, no words needing to be uttered. Their eyes tell the story. Cait gives a shy smile, and Sam reciprocates with the same. They both know how fortunate they were to find one another and they wanted this moment to last forever.  
Sam brushes her hair out of her face and gently lifts her chin. They’re now only centimeters from one another. Sam suddenly leans forward and playfully rubs his nose back and forth against hers, giving her an Eskimo kiss. Caitriona is just about melting and at the same time incredibly turned on by this entire encounter on the “dance floor.” He caresses her face with the back of his fingers ever so softly. He then takes her hand and presses it up against his chest and holds it there while they continue to sway to the music. She could feel his heart beating almost out of his chest. 

The song finally ends and they both realize they’re still standing there, breathless in the moment. 

“Would you want to get outta here and have another drink with me? Perhaps at my place?” Sam was hopeful and he couldn’t hide the childlike exuberance on his face.

“Help me with my coat?” Caitriona didn’t even take a beat before replying. She knew what was gonna happen if she went back to his place. It was inevitable. She wanted him. Nervous and excited but more than anything she was ready to be alone with him. And just him. Without a restaurant full of people. 

Sam walks her back to her chair and gets behind her, sliding her jacket up around her shoulders. Catching glimpse again of her bare back. He stands there for a short time. He needed to take a minute to compose himself.   
He pays the bill that was already sitting on their table as they danced. Cait picks up her white rose off the table, and Sam takes her hand is his as they walk out the door. They hail a cab as it’s a bit too far of a walk to his place. 

Caitriona gets in the cab first and Sam follows her in. As they sit close, not aware of personal space, Sam takes her hand and brings it onto his lap as he rubs the inside of her palm with his thumb.  
Caitriona takes her other hand and begins to rub his leg. She angles her body so they’re almost facing each other. He kisses the top of her hand from one knuckle to the other. Gently grazing his lips against them. She could feel his hot breath as he goes from one to the other. She smiles as she continues to rub his leg, now moving to his inner thigh. 

“So what kind of a place do you have?”

“I’m renting a brownstone for the next few months. It’s pretty modest but very comfortable with a nice view as I’m on the top floor.”   
They’re almost at his place. He wants to kiss her SO badly, but for their first kiss he’s not gonna do it in the backseat of a cab. Cait is thinking the same thing. He has the most beautiful lips, with the perfect amount of scruff on his face. She felt that scruff as it tickled her hand when he was kissing her knuckles. She imagined what it would feel like...in other places.

“We’re here!” Excitedly, Sam hopped out of the cab. He paid the driver thru the window and then took Cait’s hand and helped her out. There was mist in the air as it had sprinkled a bit earlier while they were in the restaurant. The air felt clean and crisp. And clean air in Manhattan was a novelty! After the rain the city had a freshness to it. It was dark in front of the brownstone with only a lamppost shining some light on the door. They walked hand in hand up to the tall stairs that led to the door. They both turned to face each other. The wind started to pick up and the leaves were swirling around. It was magical. Sam wrapped his arms around her as she was getting a slight chill. 

“Ready to go inside?” Cait asked, even tho she didn’t want to move from that spot.  
“Almost,” Sam whispered.  
He reached one hand up to her face while the other was still around her back, and very slowly leaned in. Their lips found each other in a way they’ve both never experienced before. Soft yet sensual, their lips began to part and their tongues connected. Sam gently sucked on her bottom lip and then gave it a tug with his teeth. Caits hands were running thru his locks while he was pulling her even closer. They were practically one. Out of breath, they both pulled back, looking into each other’s eyes. Cait gave a shy smile and put her head down. Sam proceeded to kiss her on the forehead. 

“Now we can go inside.” 

Caits legs felt wobbly.   
“I may need to continue to cling onto you as we walk up those stairs. I would say it’s from the wine, but, to be honest I just got drunk on that kiss.”

Sam kissed her lips once more in the most tender way. He smiled on her lips as he did so.   
“Oh you can cling on to me for as long as ye like.” 

There were a couple levels of the brownstone and they again took the stairs to the top floor. The door opened up into a lovely wide open living room. The kitchen was on the right, and down a short hallway led to the bathroom, and just prior to the left the master bedroom. Big floor to ceiling windows made the place look even bigger.   
“Such a beautiful home. I wonder what it would look like in the daytime with all the light coming thru those windows.”

“Oh, you’ll find out.” Sam said with a mischievous grin, and a nose scrunch. 

Sam took her on a little tour, lit some candles, and turned on music through his phone which projected through the speaker sound system he had against the wall. He popped open another bottle of red and poured themselves a glass. They sat down on the plush, soft black leather couch as Cait leaned into him. Right in the nook. He put his arm around her and began to rub her upper arm. They drank wine and listened to music, with Sam giving her soft kisses whenever she looked up at him. She did that quite often.

“I love playing with your hair! If that doesna sound weird.” Sam chuckled.  
“It feels good when you run your fingers through it. But.....there’s gonna be less of it soon.” Cait shrunk into the couch even more.  
“The movie I’m about to start filming, well, er, I’ve got to chop it off and fashion some bangs. It’s a race car film so you know, I’m gonna look just super cool. Haha.”

“Hmmmm. I think I could get on board with that! It’ll give me easier access to that beautiful, long, kissable neck of yours.” Sam said with a wink.   
“I have a confession to make, as well!” Sam’s hand shot up in the air.  
“Sooo for my movie I have to cut my hair too, and, umm...make it jet black!”

“Oh I’m sorry that’s a deal breaker for me. I prefer men with lighter hair. Well, it was nice knowing you!” Cait tried to keep a straight face, but totally broke. She giggled so hard she fell right onto his lap.

“Oh you’re a witty one, Balfe. You’re gonna get it for that!” 

“Oh no you don’t.” Cait got up quickly from the couch and started to run throughout his place, which she realized wasn’t very big so she had nowhere to go! Sam got up and started after her. It didn’t take too long til he snatched her from behind, tickling the living daylights out of her! He loved the sound of her giggle so much, he kept at it.

Cait could barely talk she was laughing so hard, she practically folded over in half.   
“Ok, ok I give!” Still giggling uncontrollably, Sam finally stopped.   
“That’ll teach ye.” He stuck his tongue out at her. “Haha you’re such a child,” she said as she planted a kiss on his lips. He absolutely loved that she felt so comfortable to take the piss out of him. 

They were both out of breath and found themselves on the floor, with Sam on top post tickle. They were laying on a super thick rug, and Cait was quite enjoying the view.  
Sam was looking down at her, with soft eyes, but also with a hunger.  
“Mo Nighean Donn,” Sam uttered tenderly as he stroked her hair right above her forehead.

“What ever does that mean?” Cait furrowed her brow waiting for the answer.

“My brown haired lass.” He planted another kiss on her. This time much more deeply and with purpose. It was an intensity she hadn’t felt before. It was so passionate, filled with want and desire. She could feel it all the way down to her toes. She could also feel something else as he lay on top of her, slightly propped up on his elbows as not to crush her. She was just as aroused as he was, and she wanted him to know. 

Their lips parted and they were both panting.  
“Should we take this to the bedroom? I’m thinking this rug can only be comfortable for a short period of time,” Sam said with a smirk.  
“I like that idea.” She raised herself up and nibbled on his neck.   
Sam got up off of her, adjusting himself for reasons. Cait looked down and back up at his face, and bit her lower lip. 

He took her hand and helped her up off the floor. 

She felt a heat emanating off of him and off herself. “It’s quite warm in here, don’t you think?”  
“Aye. Let me help you out of that wee dress of yours. Can’t have you too warm now, can we.”  
He turned around quickly and blew out the candles on the table.

Facing her again, Sam slid his hands down her body to the hem of her dress, and slowly started to pull it up only to find she was wearing a black lace bra and black lace panties. He was about to come undone right then and there. She was the sexiest woman he’d ever laid eyes on. He tossed her dress back over his shoulder, not knowing or caring where it landed.  
He took a step back to look at her and was simply mesmerized. He exhaled.  
“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”  
She sighed deeply.  
She could not wait to get him naked. 

“Your turn,” she breathlessly uttered.

She began to unbutton his shirt slowly, deliberately, taking her time to savor every second. She just about gasped as it fell open. It was like he was chiseled out of marble. She slid her hands inside his open shirt and traced his skin with her fingertips.   
He let out a moan.  
He was wearing button fly jeans. She grabbed hold and with one swift move, they were loose on his hips and she pushed them down to his ankles. As she slowly stood back up she noticed he was wearing black boxer briefs that were screaming to come off. Or rather, what was inside was screaming to come out.   
“Now that’s better”...she surmised. “Well, almost.” 

Sam stepped out of jeans and moved towards her. He reached around her back with both hands, unclasping her bra. It fell to the floor. He cupped both breasts in his hands and gently squeezed. “Christ, Cait, you’re perfect.”  
He pulled her up against him and kissed her passionately. Their hands had a mind of their own as they ran up and down and around each other’s body. He reached down and slid her panties off. She simultaneously grabbed his boxers and yanked them down with vigor. 

They were enveloped in each other as Sam started to walk her backwards toward the bedroom. They didn’t once break contact as  
they fell onto the bed. But this time Cait was the one on top, straddling him, taking charge. She leaned forward kissing his chest, licking down to his happy trail, and continuing south. It made her feel so good, so wanted, knowing, and seeing, how excited he was. She kept traveling down, kissing his hip bones and inner thighs. With her hands she was squeezing the sides of his buttocks, as Sam was stirring and groaning with her every touch. Cait moved on to his member, which was thick, long and hard; just as she pictured it would be as she danced pelvis to pelvis with him at the restaurant. Watching him watching her, she began by seductively planting firm kisses all around, licking up from base to tip, circling around with her tongue. Sam was about to jump out of his skin. He was wildly fingering her hair and nosies were emanating from deep within. He grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled her onto her back, climbing on top. Desperate to be inside of her, but first wanting to explore her entire body. 

“You stopped me before I got to the best part,” she said, looking up at him all innocently.

“Aye. But, now I get to have my way with ye first.” A devilish grin appeared on his face.   
Caitriona was all his. She had been from the moment she locked eyes with him on that park bench.  
He rolled her over on her stomach and moved her hair off her neck. She could feel his warm breath as he nibbled on her ear, which sent shivers down her spine. He knew just the spot. Her most sensitive. He was driving her crazy. 

“Keep still, Mo chridhe.”

She didn’t know what that meant but she liked the sound of it.  
He kissed each and every part of her beautiful back, before grabbing her round arse. “Mmmm,” was all he could muster at this moment. Sam flipped her back over, admiring the exquisite woman laying before him. With his eyes transfixed on Cait, he lowered his head and took one breast in his mouth, alternating between licking and lightly tugging at her nipple.  
Cait could barely stand it as she grabbed hold of his head, feverishly running her fingers through his curls, pushing his head down further. 

Her legs were wrapped around his shoulders as he found his way between her legs. He first used his fingers, then his mouth. His tongue dipped in and out, gently teasing as her body started to vibrate. He loved the taste of her and even more loved how turned on she was. Cait pulled him back up to her face by his hair and devoured his mouth with her tongue. Sam’s fingers were back between her legs, as her hand grabbed down for him. 

“Do it now,” she summoned. Sam was more than happy to oblige. He couldn’t wait any longer.   
He positioned himself and with a quick thrust he was inside her, filling her as deeply as he could. Cait cried out and bit down hard on his shoulder. Sam grabbed one hand then the other, and held them above her head, kissing her neck with a fiery passion. They moved as one, in perfect rhythm. They were made for each other.  
“Faster, Sam!” He rolled her on top of him and sat up, legs wrapped around each other’s waist, rocking back and forth. He put one hand behind him for better leverage. Cait could feel every single inch of him and she couldn’t hold out much longer. He felt it too.  
“Oh...Cait..!!”...   
The intensity and pleasure got to be too much and they released into each other simultaneously; Cait arching her back, calling his name. They collapsed down on the bed, Sam not ready to pull out just yet.   
“Wow,” was all Cait had the strength to muster. He caressed her face, kissing her gently. Sam slowly pulled out, and they laid there, eyes open, almost like they were memorizing the other’s face. 

They drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. He was holding her tightly. Never wanting to let go. Cait was so content and so at peace, nuzzled in the nook.


	4. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Sam and Cait’s first romantic date. :)))

The sun came shining brightly into the bedroom through the white curtains hanging from the window.   
Cait rolled over and was face to face with a sleeping Sam. 

“So it wasn’t a dream,” she whispered as she softly stroked the side of his face with her fingertips not yet wanting to wake him up. He looked so peaceful. She watched his chest rise and fall with every breath. She wanted to live in this moment forever. It was barely 7am, and if she had her way she’d stay in bed with him all day. Cait’s cheeks suddenly became pink as she thought back to last night. They fit so perfectly together. In every way possible. She felt so completely comfortable with him like they’d known each other for years. A smile appeared on her face and she wondered if he felt the same. She was just now seeing what his room looked like in the light of day. He was quite neat for a guy, she thought! Sam was a big rugby fan so there was a signed jersey framed on his wall. He was also a gym rat so there were dumbbells and barbells and resistance bands in the corner of the room.   
“A motorcycle helmet! He forgot to mention that,” Cait said to herself. She could just picture being on the back of his bike, gripping around his waist tightly, while her thighs were pressed firmly against his. Oh she was definitely getting a ride on that. 

Caitriona loved watching him sleep. She loved that he had more growth on his face this morning than last night. That stubble. It did things to her last night. She wanted it to do things to her again this morning. She never wanted him to shave that beard. With that thought, she gently put her face against his and kissed him softly on the mouth, then each cheek, eyelids, nose, chin. He smelled and felt so good. She couldn’t help herself. Sam started to stir when he felt her lips on his, and without opening his eyes he welcomed those lips and parted them with his tongue. 

“Mmmm...good morning, beautiful. So this wasn’t a dream. Thank Christ.”  
“I said the same thing when I woke up with you lying next to me,” Cait said as her chin lay on his shoulder.   
“Great minds, aye?” 

“How did you sleep?” Sam sleepily asked.  
“I was in your arms. It was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a while.” Suddenly shy, Cait blushed.   
“For me too,” Sam said with a big toothy grin. Eyes still squinted closed. 

“So...what are you up to today, Sam?” 

“I’m all yours, if ye’ll have me.”

“I couldn’t think of anyone else I’d rather spend the day with.” Cait was beaming. Glowing, actually. An entire day with this incredible man.

“But...first things first.” Without warning, Sam rolled on top of her.  
“Oh, well, good morning. Someone’s awake.” Cait bit her lip and breathed in deeply as she already felt how excited he was pressed up against her. She started to feel highly aroused and wanted him to know it.   
“Aye. He has a mind of his own, and can’t help himself around you,” Sam said, looking quite pleased.  
Cait took his hand and brought it down between her legs. She moved his fingers around inside her.  
“Seems as though you’re not the only one,” Cait vocalized.

She was wet to the touch. Sam closed his eyes as he began to take a deep breath in while pushing up against her in a slow and methodical way. He wasn’t going to enter her just yet. Cait started to tremble. She moved her hands around Sam and grabbed his backside and began massaging and pulling him towards her even more forcefully against her sex. They were moaning with intense pleasure and gyrating against each other. 

“Sam, I can’t take it anymore. I want you inside me.” Cait’s body was screaming for him. She wanted to feel every inch. 

“How much, mo nighean donn...”   
“So much so that I’ll cum right on your fingers if you don’t enter me right now.”  
With that, Sam grabbed himself and was far from gentle this time as he pushed himself deep within her throbbing walls. They both reacted fervently by digging their fingers into each other as they let out a cry. He hammered into her faster and faster until neither could take it anymore. Once again they orgasmed simultaneously. Cait's legs were so tightly wrapped around him as her toes curled and her back arched. Sam threw his head back with such a euphoria on his face, it was almost as if he was on the most wonderful rollercoaster ride of his life. They were both completely spent. Sam collapsed on top of her, rolled off, and propped himself up on his elbow to face her. They looked at each other with such tranquility, they were simply lost in each other. 

“Remember when I said good morning? Now I’d like to rephrase if I may. Great morning!” Cait giggled and buried her head in his shoulder. Her giggle was contagious. 

“Verra great morning!” Sam’s expression was soft and full of tenderness for this woman who completely bewitched him from the moment they met. 

“I just had a thought. Well, yes, that is still top of mind,” Sam said as he booped her nose with his finger... “But another thought. How do u feel about ice skating? It’s not yet winter but I believe they opened Wollman Rink just a few weeks ago. We can go back to Central Park and go for a skate. And naturally grab some hot chocolate. What do ye think?” Sam was giddy. He was the most adorably, sweet man she’s ever met. He was so very romantic and yet she loved his childlike exuberance. 

“I absolutely love that idea. Although I’d love doing just about anything with you.” They locked fingers and Sam pressed his lips once more against her soft skin. 

“How about we get a shower first and then pick up some breakfast along the way to eat at the park?”   
“Sounds absolutely perfect.” Cait was radiating with joy at the thought. 

“Well now, I think we should conserve water and shower together. Ye ken? Quite important for the environment.” Sam was trying to be all serious, but a sliver of a half smile made an appearance.  
“Haha. So thoughtful of you, Heughan,” she teased. “But heck, I’ve always been a proponent of water conservation.”

Sam planted a kiss on Cait before getting out of bed to walk over to the bathroom right outside his bedroom. She gave him a little pat as he got up.   
“Nice arse,” Cait winked.   
“Oh, it doesna even come close to your perfect rear, babe.” 

She heard Sam turn on the water. Cait sat up, looking around. “I could get used to this,” she murmured to herself.

Lost in thought, she then heard Sam’s voice... “Are ye coming, Lass? Water is nice and warm and I need someone to wash my back.”  
She could have sworn she heard him smile when he said that. If one can actually hear a smile.   
“Wild horses can’t keep me away,” she yelled through the wall as she got out of bed.

Cait exited the bedroom, turning left into the hallway and walked into the bathroom. She stood there for a minute admiring this beautiful man. He was even sexier all wet, with those chiseled abs glistening from the water, and those curls falling in his face.

“Hey, save some hot water for me, would ya?” And with that, she slid the glass door open and stepped in.   
Sam smiled and immediately grabbed her, moving her into the oncoming stream from the shower head.   
“Damn you’re sexy,” he said, exhaling, as he ran his hands over her hair while the water soaked them both.  
They kissed under the running water. Hands running up and down each other’s body in a very sensual manner. They were pressed so closely together there wasn’t even any room for the water to seep through. They weren’t fans of personal space when together. 

“Me first?” Cait said, eyeing the soap over on the ledge.   
“Oh it will be my pleasure to service you first.”   
“Washing my body...I mean, Sam,” she said with a playful chuckle.   
“Oh...right. I knew that.” Sam gave her a pouty lip and puppy dog eyes   
“Don’t even try it, Heughan. I’m quite sore from last night and this morning.”  
“Aye, and I mean to make you even more sore later,” Sam confidently said with a mischievous grin.  
“Soap first, mister.”  
Sam obliged. Happily. Any excuse to touch her beautiful body would get no objection from him. He lathered the soap in his hands, pulled her away from the running water, and turned her around. “Back first.” Sam was admiring this exquisite woman standing in front of him with her porcelain skin and the roundest arse he’d ever seen.   
“What are you doing back there, Sam? I don’t feel anything yet,” she said without turning around.  
“Oh if you wanna feel something, I’d be happy to...”  
“Sam! Soap.” She tried to stifle a laugh but it didn’t quite stay hidden. Sam reached his arms around her giving her a squeeze and a firm kiss on her neck.  
“Ok ok, soap first.”

He started at her neck and ever so slowly ran his hands over her shoulders, down her arms, on to her back, and then her backside. He spent quite a bit of time on that particular area.   
Cait didn’t mind one bit. His hands on her body felt so good. He had such big hands, with beautiful long fingers. Those fingers. He sure knew how to use them. Cait began to get quite warm, and it wasn’t from the hot water. She didn’t realize she let out a moan until Sam commented.  
“Oh I do love the sound of your moan...” He murmured in her ear. Sam was now on his knees soaping up her legs, and being quite thorough with her inner thighs. He was planting small kisses on her buttocks while his hands were surrounding her. Cait began to moan even more.

“Ok...” breathing deeply, “now I get to do your front. Umm...wash your front that is. For now,” Sam said as he kissed the back of her legs and began to stand up.

Cait happily turned around, grabbing his bum and pulling him into her.  
Sam almost lost his balance. “Oh my...I thought you wanted me to wash your front.”  
“Oh I do. But I couldn’t help myself right there. Hope you don’t mind?” Cait was extremely playful and enjoyed teasing him.  
“Never will I ever mind you grabbing me,” he mouthed at her while giving her that piercing stare he does.

Sam soaped up his hands even more, but this time he kept hold of the soap, as well. Cait tilted her head back, and Sam kissed her neck, licking up to her ear, before lathering her. Cait was trying to keep still which was quite a difficult feat. He moved down to her breasts using the soap to draw around each one, then putting the soap down so he could use both hands. It was so sensual and slippery as he massaged each one, playing with her nipple as he did. Cait grabbed on to his shoulders to keep her balance while her eyes were closed, savoring every second. He traveled down her stomach and on to her sex. “I need to be thorough after all,” he breathlessly uttered. Sam’s fingers entered her and began moving slowly around. Cait’s legs began to buckle, but Sam held her up with his arm.  
He then got on his knees again and soaped up the front of her thighs and calves. His hands were so strong, yet gentle. Cait opened her eyes and looked down at him. He looked up at her in such a way she thought she was gonna explode right then and there. He then kissed her inner thighs. “Oh my god,” Cait gasped. His beard was tickling her in such a way she could barely stand it. He was running his lips gently up and down her inner thighs, and then kissed her. There. Where she was already so incredibly sensitive. Cait grabbed his head with one hand while holding onto the railing with the other. With reckless abandon he began flicking his tongue in and out and all around.   
“Saaaaam.” Was all she could utter. 

He kissed her there firmly then slowly stood up. She could see he was just as turned on as she was. She loved seeing him like that. She loved what she did to him.   
“Well then, I suppose it’s your turn,” Cait said with bated breath. 

She grabbed his face and pulled him to her hard, and with purpose, while her tongue did the rest.   
She then turned him around, soaping up his muscular back. Her hands moved forward and traveled to his chest, as she began sliding them up and down. Sam leaned his head back as he reached around to her and fondled her arse. She started to bend down to work his legs. He had the most rock solid thighs and adorably skinny, yet strong calves.   
“Ok, now I get to do your front. Sounds quite familiar, huh?” She said and laughed.   
Sam obeyed and faced her. He moved some strands of hair out of her face. This act was beginning to be one of her favorite and sexiest things he does to her.   
She spread the soap across his chest and down to his hips, stopping briefly to look up at him. With her eyes locked on him, she trailed her hands down and wrapped them around his hard member. Sam gasped. She took him off guard. He loved when she did that. With the soap on her hands he was even more slick as she gripped him and slid her hand up and down from base to tip. 

“O mo chreach,” Sam conveyed open mouthed and breathless.   
Cait kneeled down, with her hand still holding him, and without warning she took him in her mouth. She didn’t care about the soap, she only wanted him. She sucked gently, opening her throat even more so she could take him all in. Sam’s legs began to tense up and he grabbed at Cait’s hair and moved along with her as she went up and down on him. She stopped, looking up at him and she could see the pleasure all over his face. 

“I guess we got a bit off track there with the washing, huh,” Cait said in a coquettish manor.  
“Oh I think we stayed right on track,” he said, trying to find his voice after that mind altering encounter.

They quickly washed their hair and stepped out of the shower to dry off.   
“Umm...rain check, mr Heughan?”  
“Oh most definitely, ms Balfe.”

“Because we...got a wee bit distracted and stayed in the shower for quite a while, how about I cook you breakfast instead? Then we can head to Central Park.”

“Sounds perfect,” Cait said as she turned off the water and grabbed the towel, wrapping both of them in it.

“Do you like pancakes? I can’t promise they’ll turn out great, as I’ve burned a few in the past,” he chuckled, red faced, “but I’d love to make them for you.”  
“I love pancakes. Even burnt ones,” she said with a smile as she kissed his lips. 

They ate breakfast together, with wet hair, wearing towels, and talking and laughing the entire time. It was the most perfect start to their day.


	5. I want to watch you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait spend the day together ice skating in Central Park, and then go out to a romantic dinner and....you’ll see the rest ;)

Sam and Caitriona arrived at Wollman Rink on a brisk but sunny day. It was early afternoon by the time they got there, after enjoying a nice pancake breakfast at Sam’s place. They rented ice skates and sat down on a bench to put them on. Sam kneeled down in front of Cait and put her foot on his knee. He unzipped her ankle boots and slid them off. He ran his hand up along her calf as he did so, and Cait swiped it away.

“Sam, we’re in public!” Cait quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching.  
“And your point, Balfe?” Sam, trying to act coy raised his shoulders and eyebrows in response.  
Caitriona giggled at this silly human in front of her. He could truly do no wrong in her eyes. “I’m just helping ye take off your boots, is all. Can I help it if you have the most beautiful legs and I wanna touch them?” Sam displayed a sheepish grin as he took her hand and planted a soft kiss on her palm. 

“Haha well mr sweet talker, you can touch me all you want when we’re alone,” she said as she moved his other hand off her leg, but giving him a squeeze as she did so.  
“Is it too early to leave then?” Sam’s eyes got wide and he became an excited puppy who was just given a new toy.  
“Patience,” Cait said with a wink.

Sam grabbed one skate and helped it onto her foot, tying the laces tight with a double knot so they would keep her ankle nice and steady. He finished putting on the other one, and then put his own skates on. They stood up gingerly and Cait began to wobble.  
“Jesus H Roosevelt Christ, you tied these tight! I can barely move my ankles!”  
“That’s good, now you won’t twist yer ankle. But if you feel the need to grab hold of me, say, every five seconds to stay upright, please do so.” Sam cocked a half smile at her, and she couldn’t help but smile back.

They stepped out on the ice, starting off slow, hand in hand. They skated around the rink a few times, stopping every once in a while to steal a kiss. Sam pulled her closer and she tripped over his skates falling on top of him.  
“Oh oh god, Sam!” She couldn’t help laughing as she lay there, her head on his chest.  
“Cait, hey, we’re in public, what do you think ye’re doing?”   
“Don’t even try to act all innocent, Heughan. You did this on purpose.”  
Sam’s face was one of shock, and then he broke into laughter as he helped Cait up off the ice.  
“I plead the fifth on that, babe. I don’t know what you’re talking about. You fell on top of me. I know you can’t help yourself, but we’re not quite alone yet.” Sam was enjoying this way too much.  
“Yeah yeah, two can play at this game!” Cait side eyed him real hard, planning her method of attack. She was enjoying this so much. Just being super playful with him and being out in Central Park during the day getting to spend more time together. 

They stopped again briefly along the wall and he gave her a sweet kiss. He took a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear.  
“Sam, you know I can’t take it when you do that to me.” Cait briefly closed her eyes and her cheeks shone a rosy pink.   
“Oh I know. That’s why I do it.” Sam’s eyes were fixed on her, nary a blink to be had.  
“Sam. Public.”  
“I’m just looking at ye. Nothing wrong with that, is it?”  
“It is the way you are. I can’t control myself when you stare at me like that.” Cait was getting flushed, and she quickly grabbed his hand for another skate around.

Sam turned her around so she faced him, and he grabbed both hands and abruptly stopped. He held one hand and put the other around her waist and started to dance with her on the ice. With this move, Cait began to smile from ear to ear. Even more than she had already been. She smiled with her eyes when she was around him. With her entire being. She put her head on his shoulder and slowly skated backwards as he held her tight so she wouldn’t fall.

After about an hour and a half on the ice, they exited the rink and walked over to the hot chocolate stand next to the lockers by the check in booth.   
“Do you like marshmallows in your hot chocolate?”  
“Mmm yes please.” Cait licked her lips in anticipation. It was a bit brisk out on the ice and she couldn’t wait for some hot chocolate and to cuddle up next to her man on the bench. They sat down, sipping their hot drinks and talked some more. They never ran out of things to say. 

“So, if you’re not yet tired of me, what are you doing for dinner?” Sam held his breath, hoping she would want to see him tonight.  
“I don’t think I could ever tire of you.” She brushed her hand along his cheek, loving the feel of his scruff. “But I do have to go home and change first. If you do recall I haven’t been home since yesterday afternoon.”  
“Oh, I’ve noticed. I do love you in my sweatshirt, by the way. You look so sexy.”  
“I’m glad I had a pair of jeans and boots in my bag. Not that I was planning on spending the night on our first date. I’m not that kind of girl.” Cait bit her lip and looked down. Secretly she was hoping she would, but didn’t want to get ahead of herself, so she packed a change of underwear, jeans and boots just in case and put them in a small black tote bag. She forgot a shirt, which she was glad about because she loved wearing his sweatshirt and having his scent on her all day.   
“Well, I’m verra glad you did.” He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Sam helped her off with her skates and they headed out to grab a cab. Cait was on the upper west side, and Sam’s place was in the west village, so they had to part ways, for now.

“I know I’m gonna be seeing you later tonight, and this may sound weird, but I’m gonna miss you until then.” Sam’s eyes were soft, and he put his arms around Cait’s waist.   
Cait felt like her heart was gonna burst out of her chest.  
“I’m gonna miss you too,” she whispered against his cheek.

“What’s say I pick you up around 7:00? Text me your address and I’ll come up and see your place before we go out to dinner.”  
“Sounds perfect.” They kissed softly goodbye, which turned into a more deep, wanting kiss before pulling apart. Cait wiped her lipstick off his mouth, and he kissed her fingers as they brushed his lips. 

“A cab pulled up, and Sam opened the car door, holding Cait’s hand until the last possible second before closing the door.”   
Cait rolled down the window.  
“Thank you for today. And umm...thank you for this morning.” A shy smile emanated from her lips.  
“No no, thank YOU for today and this morning. See you later tonight.” He touched his lips with his hand and blew her a kiss.

Cait told the driver where to drop her off, and then just sat in the back of the cab daydreaming about the last 2 days. She felt so lucky. So grateful to meet this man. He was simply made for her. 

A buzz of her phone startled her and she checked the text message. A huge smile crossed her face.

Yep, I was right, I miss you already. Can’t wait to see you later. - S

I can’t wait to see you even more. 

Not possible. Xo

Cait was so lost in thought. So lost in him, she didn’t realize she already arrived at her place. “Ma’am? We’re here.”  
Cait paid the driver and hopped out of the cab.   
She walked into her building, which was a luxury high rise on 70th and Broadway. She lived in a large one bedroom on the 7th floor. Caitriona had a corner unit, with a western sun exposure. Walking through the door the kitchen was on the left. She had marble countertops, with a subway tile backsplash. The living room was quite large. She had artwork hanging over the beige plush couch, as well as over the television, with soft white blinds covering the windows. She had a dining room table in front of the window, with 3 antique chairs circling the table. Cait also had a bookshelf in the corner lined with her favorite books. She loved to read. It was her escape. To the right of the living room just before the couch was a short hallway that lead to her bedroom. It had warm colors with one accented wall that jutted out in the corner next to the closet. She had a small desk on the opposite wall with her laptop computer laying in the center, next to her script for the race car movie she is currently filming. She’s had a few days off which worked out so well for her time spent with Sam. Her end table next to her bed consisted of a vanilla candle, her eyeglasses and her current book, Grace, by Paul Lynch. The bathroom was opposite her bedroom. 

Caitriona had a shower, put on her robe and fuzzy slippers and got cozy on the couch with her book and some tea. She had four more hours until Sam arrived. She needed to distract herself from missing him, so she started to read and fell quickly into the book.   
About two hours later she began to tidy up her apartment and light some candles. She had already texted Sam her address when she got home.

The sun was setting much earlier now that it was fall, and the lit candles flickered a warm light covering her entire living room. She put on some soft music. She loved how her hair had a slight wave to it when she didn’t blow it, so she let it air dry. She put on a pair of black jeans and a white blouse tucked in and a black bra. She knew Sam would notice and she blushed at the thought. 

At 6:50pm she got a call from the lobby of her building saying there’s a gentleman named Sam here to see her.  
“Please send him up!” Cait could barely contain her excitement. She took one last glance in the mirror, flipped her hair, fixed her shirt, and checked her teeth. She loved that he was early. Even by 10 minutes.

She heard a knock at the door just moments later. She took a deep breath and opened the door to see Sam standing there with a dozen red roses. She jumped into his arms almost knocking the flowers out of his hand. She wrapped her legs around him and they kissed passionately in her doorway.  
Still holding her, he walked into her apartment and closed the door. Cait slid her legs down to the floor and they touched foreheads.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I missed those lips,” she stated with an urgency.  
“Me too,” he sighed. “How was the rest of your day? Let’s check out this flat of yours!”

“Nice relaxing rest of the day. Took a hot, long shower and curled up on the couch with a book.  
“A shower without me? No fair.” Sam pouty lips made another appearance.   
“Haha oh trust me, it wasn’t quite as umm pleasurable as my last shower.”   
Cait took the flowers out of his hand and breathed them in deeply.

“These are beautiful. Thank you.”  
“Not nearly as beautiful as you. Nice outfit, by the way.” His eyes were fixated on her blouse. “Nice errr...bra. You did that on purpose didn’t you, Balfe.”  
“Who me?” Cait’s voice was high pitched and quite flirtatious.  
“Good thing we have a reservation at 8pm, or I’d....” Sam gently grazed his fingers starting at her chin down to her neck and to her cleavage. “Oh my, you must have missed a button.  
“Nope...I didn’t.” She breathed in deeply. “Where was I? Oh right, showing you around my place!” 

They had a nice romantic dinner at an Italian restaurant in Little Italy. They enjoyed a margarita pizza a bottle of red wine, with most of the dinner not being able to take their eyes off each other. They held hands while eating, with Sam’s thumb gently moving up and down her fingers. 

They took a cab back to Cait’s apartment as she snuggled into his arms. He kissed her head gently and rubbed her arm the entire drive uptown.   
They finally arrived back at her place.

“So, would you like to come up for a glass of wine?”  
“Is that a trick question,” Sam replied with a boyish grin.  
“It is. You better be saying yes.”  
“Haha. How many different ways are there to say yes. Because I’d be happy to use them all.” Sam kissed her before they headed into her building.

She poured them both a glass, put on some music, lit some candles, and they reminisced about their day.   
They sat on the couch all curled up in each other, with Sam’s arms covering her. She looked so tiny in his arms. Sam was playing with her as she laid against his chest. She fell asleep in his arms. He gently carried her to the bedroom, removing her clothes and tucking her into bed. He slid in next to her and pulled her close. 

In the middle of the night Sam woke up and rolled over to see this stunning woman sleeping next to him. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful. He loved how she wore minimal makeup. She was a total natural beauty. 

“Cait,” he whispered into her ear...”you awake?”  
“No,” she mumbled back incoherently.  
“Well, I am.” He pulled her against him and she could, at that moment, feel that he was quite awake. Or at least a part of him was.  
“How do you always have so much energy,” she hummed softly, with eyes still closed.   
“I just can’t get enough of you,” Sam divulged as he ran his hand along her thigh.  
That woke Cait up real fast. She in turn reached around, cupping his rear and pulling him closer.

They made love throughout the night, with Sam coming up with fun and interesting ways to wake her up. At one point he nibbled on her ear, and then ran his tongue up her neck, whispering what he wanted to do to her if she woke up. Not long after he gently caressed her legs, moving to her inner thigh, and landing there. At her spot. Cait rolled over on her back and began to moan. She turned to face him with her eyes half closed and grabbed hold of his shoulder, her face contorting with pleasure. Sam’s hand not once moving from that spot. “I want you inside me,” she said, gasping for breath. Not moving his hand away, she began to gyrate against it.   
“No,” he whispered...” I want to watch you.”   
Cait’s eyes began to close as Sam manipulated his fingers inside her. Her moans got louder and louder as his fingers got faster and faster. Cait’s breathing became more pronounced as she quickly and loudly found her release. He loved watching her as she climaxed. He loved pleasuring her. Cait reached out for his chest and slid her arm through his. Sam kissed her forehead and they fell back asleep. In each other’s arms. They woke up with the sun in the same way. 

The next 2 months were just as wonderful. They were blissfully happy, spending as much time together as they could when not filming. They tried not to talk about the fact that he was leaving to head back to Scotland in a months time. They stayed in each and every moment together and relished in the joy they brought to one another. 

One month. That’s all they had left. At least that’s what they thought.


	6. We’ll find a way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks until Sam leaves to go back to Scotland and then on to South Africa to film ...

The snow started to fall as winter was in full force. New York City looked like a magical wonderland with holiday lights lining the trees outside and the dusting of snow covering the street signs and railings of the brownstone. Sam and Caitriona were at his place, sitting on the rug in front of the fire with a blanket and a bottle of red wine. Cait was leaning back against him, sitting between his outstretched legs. He was stroking her hair as music was playing softly in the background.

It was 2 weeks until Sam was leaving to go back to Scotland, then off to South Africa to shoot his new comic book movie. Caitriona was wrapping on her film in about a weeks time.   
They spent just about the last 3 months together, seeing each other whenever humanly possible.

“Two weeks,” she paused, staring straight ahead. “I know we haven’t talked much about it, and I haven’t even wanted to because that would make it more real. What am I gonna do without you every day?” Caitriona’s voice was barely audible.

Sam buried his head in her neck and hair, softly kissing her on the shoulder.   
He squeezed her tight. “We’ll find a way to make it work. I can’t lose you now,” he whispered against her cheek. “These have been the best three months, possibly of my entire life. No way can or will I let you go.”

Caitriona swiveled around so they were face to face, crossing her legs in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders.

“But how is that going to be possible? Scotland, let alone South Africa is so far away. When would I even see you?” Her head dropped down and landed against his chest. He set his glass of wine down and lifted her chin. He kissed her softly, lingering against her lips.  
Letting out a pained sigh, he looked her right in the eyes. “I promise ye, here and now, no matter what we’ll find a way.”   
With his arms still around her, Cait sunk into him. They sat there holding each other for what seemed like an hour. The snow was starting to stick against the window pane, swirling around like if someone shook a snow globe. Music hummed in the background and the fire was crackling against the logs. It was simply the most romantic setting, but there was a sadness in the air.

“I kinda got used to you, you know. I blame you for it.” She gave him a light shove. This was the first giggle and smile that crossed Caitriona’s face all night.   
“Oh it’s my fault, aye? Well I blame you because you’re so amazing and perfect, how could anyone possibly stay away.” Sam smiled against her hair. They loved teasing each other the way they did. He just lived to make her laugh. 

“Your giggle is my most favorite thing,” Sam beamed.  
“Your most favorite thing??” Caitriona’s eyes got big.   
“Ehrm, well, ONE of my most favorite things about you,” Sam said as he patted her on the butt.  
“Haha I thought so!” 

Caitriona lifted her hand out from under the blanket and ran her fingers through his curls, stopping at the base of his neck she pulled him into her. They kissed passionately, a feeling of need and longing permeating through them.   
“Mmmm...can I keep your lips here with me?” Cait asked as she bit down and gently sucked on his lower lip.  
“Oh you can keep my entire body with you. And do with it as ye please. What I wouldn’t give,” Sam moaned.

Sam took her glass of wine, moving it onto the coffee table, and tossed the blanket off to the side. “In these next two weeks you’ll be lucky if I ever let you out from under me.”  
“Oh I’ll be lucky if you never do,” Cait murmured into his ear.

In that moment Sam pushed her down on her back, climbing on top. He pulled at her white, worn t-shirt and ripped it off over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra and his hands and mouth were suddenly on her in seconds. He tugged off her gray sweatpants as she grabbed at his boxer briefs, yanking them down to his ankles. Her panties were quick to follow.   
She pulled off his T-shirt and they were finally both naked, filled with want and desire. Yearning for each other like never before. 

“Make love to me, Sam, and never stop.” Caitriona’s body quivered with his every touch. He was hers and he always would be. 

He found his way into her right then, slow and steady this time as their eyes were fixed on each other. It was almost as if they were memorizing each other’s face, every movement, every feeling. Sam rhythmically moved inside her as beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. Their pacing began to quicken. Then slowed again. Then quicken once more. They wanted to savor every single moment of being together. 

Leaning his head down, Sam lightly kissed Cait’s lips, not breaking stride, their bodies pressed firmly against each other. Looking down at her, he began to caress her face, a smile crossing his lips. 

“Cait.” He swallowed then caught his breath.  
“I love you.” His voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes. “I wanted to say that to ye from the moment we met. I feel so unbelievably lucky that I found you. That we found each other.” 

Caitriona knew he loved her for quite some time, but to hear those words, it brought her to tears. It filled her heart with such joy, such happiness. The kind of happiness she’s always dreamed about but never truly lucky enough to experience, until she met him. She felt the exact same way. She had for so long. 

Sam put his hand to her face and caught her tear, brushing it away with his thumb.

“I love you too, Sam. More than you know. There was something so special about you when we met on that bench. I felt an electricity. I felt alive. You woke up my heart. And when you asked me to dance at that restaurant, and held me tight....I knew right then and there that you were it for me. You’re my soulmate. My best friend. My equal.” Smiling through tears... “My favorite person in this world.” 

There was a difference to their lovemaking that night. They’ve always felt a strong connection from the very beginning, but they became one in that moment. 

“We’ll find a way,” he repeated again, making sure she really knew he was going to do everything he could to keep them together.  
They continued to make love until the wee hours, until they fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

They spent all of next morning in bed, with Sam briefly getting up to make her breakfast. He loved to cook. Especially for her. It helped to quiet his mind. He didn’t want to think about anything else these next two weeks but focusing on one day at a time with Cait.  
“For you, milady.”   
“Mmmm eggs and avocado toast. You’re too good to me,” she smiled as she kissed his lips. They lay in bed sharing breakfast, taking turns feeding each other and giggling all morning. 

“I hate to ruin the mood, but I have to work tonight. We’re doing a night shoot and I need to get home and prepare,” Cait groaned, looking up at him with a big frown.  
“Noooo,” Sam pouted. “I really don’t want to let you out of this bed.” He grabbed her into a bear hug and they lay together for another half hour.  
After smothering her with kisses, she headed out.

Cait was on set late that night when she felt her phone vibrate. She smiled and knew right away who it was.

So whatcha doin, pretty lady?

I’m on break right now. We’re filming exterior shots at a house. I’m so tired. You wore me out last night. 

Cait saw him start typing right away. She saw the dots begin to form...

Oh and I have a few ideas of what I’d like to do to you right now, come to think of it.

A blush crossed her face and she looked around to make sure no one was watching. She was grinning down at her phone, biting her lower lip. 

Sam, don’t you dare do this to me right now. I have to get back to work soon and at this rate I won’t be able to concentrate. 

Ok, then I won’t tell you what I’m doing right this very minute.

Caitriona was more than tempted to ask, even picturing him, but she was due back on set in 5 minutes.

How about you just show me tomorrow. Deal?

You strike a hard bargain, Balfe. Hard being the operative word here. Oh oops, I’ve said too much. You need to get back to work so I’ll let you get to it.

Flushed now, Caitriona thought of nothing but seeing that for herself.

Oh you’re gonna get it for that, Heughan.

I’m counting on it. Until tomorrow. Have a good rest of the shoot. I can’t promise I won’t...handle something on my own while I think about you tonight.

Sam, you definitely don’t play fair. And I like it. Until tomorrow.

And with that she put her phone away and got back to set. 

Caitriona slept most of the day after she finished filming. She barely heard her phone ring around noon.

She picked it up and uttered a groggy hello.

“Did I wake you?” Sam’s voice was soft, almost at a whisper.

“Mmmm sort of, but it’s a great way to wake up. Well, second best way.” Even though Caitriona was half asleep, she always had naughty thoughts about Sam.

“Oh good answer.” There was more of a pep in his voice now after hearing that. “So the reason why I called, other than to simply hear your voice, is to cordially invite you to drinks at MOMA tonight, followed by dinner at my place. MOMA is having a new artist unveil some pieces so there’s a bit of a reception. Thought it might be fun. Will you do me the honor of having the prettiest girl on my arm tonight?” Sam was holding his breath even though he knew she would say yes. Or rather hoping.

“That sounds perfect,” she said smiling into the phone.

“Great! I’ll pick you up at 6.”

“It’s a date,” Cait said, giddy with excitement. “Hey, Sam,” she paused, taking a breath. “I love you.”

Sam’s eyes closed and he sighed deeply. He was so in love with this girl.  
“I love you, too. See you later.”


	7. Don’t forget about me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait’s last day together .... for now.

The sky was ominous, with thick dark clouds forming above. The wind was beginning to whip. The air was thick. A storm was approaching at full speed. It mirrored exactly what Sam and Cait were feeling inside, knowing that when they woke, it would be the day they’ve been dreading from the moment they met. It was 7am and Sam and Caitriona were together, arms and legs enveloping one another in bed, sleeping soundly, at peace. From the looks of them you’d think they had at least another 3 months together in each other’s arms. The window was slightly ajar and a whistle was emanating through the screen, as the wind was becoming even more fierce. The rain was beginning to pour down. 

Sam woke up first. Eyes flickering, moving back and forth under his eyelids. Her beautiful face was right in front of him when he finally opened his eyes. A smile formed across his lips. She was the love of his life. He exhaled heavily and wisps of her hair slightly moved over her face. He gently swept them away and caressed her cheek, not wanting to wake her just yet. 

“I wish we could stay in this moment forever,” he whispered, mouth squished into the pillow, eyes still locked on her.   
Caitriona stirred, but was still sound asleep. Sam’s arms were still around her, and he gave her a light squeeze. His eyes shifted to the window as he got lost in the sound of the rain hitting the window almost like a tapping sound, as the tree branches rattled around. The storm was due to pass by late afternoon, well before his 9pm flight. 

“How long have you been awake?” said a raspy voiced Cait, catching Sam off guard.   
“Good morning, beautiful,” he said with a smile as he leaned over to her lips. “Not long. I was enjoying watching you sleep so peacefully.”

“I wasn’t drooling or anything, was I?” She brought a hand up to her mouth just in case.  
“Ha. No, not at all. And I’d still find that sexy, even if ye had been.”  
“Liar.” Cait giggled and tightened her grip around him as he kissed her on the nose.   
He pulled her closer and they lay there listening to the storm brewing outside.  
“You know, this is the perfect day to stay in bed,” Cait said as she lifted her face up to his and tucked a stray curl behind his ear.  
“It’s as if ye read my mind,” Sam happily replied as he pulled the covers up over them both. 

Their legs were still intertwined and Cait began to rub his back with her free hand, as the other one was tucked against his chest. Sam reciprocated with the same. No words were spoken as they let their hands and bodies do the talking. They began to kiss passionately, their tongues moving about together in a rhythm almost like a dance. In one swift move Cait rolled on top of him, pinning his shoulders down. 

“Mmm so this is what ye had in mind, aye?” An amused expression crossed Sam’s face.  
“Among other things,” Cait said in a playful tone. 

She began to run her fingers gently up and down his chest, stopping briefly to circle around his abs.   
“You feel so good,” Cait breathlessly uttered as continued to trace down towards his member, slowly moving her hand up and down in a teasing manner.  
Sam’s hands were in turn all over Cait, running up and down her back, moving to her front.

“Aye, you feel good too.” Sam moaned with pleasure as his fingers were now inside her, in and out, teasing her right back.   
Cait’s body began to tremble with pleasure, as she gyrated on top of him.   
She held herself up, putting her hand on his stomach as she arched her back. With her other hand she grabbed for him, and guiding him towards her, lifted her hips and slowly sat down, letting out a guttural cry as she did so. He slid deep inside, filling her whole. Sam’s eyes closed immediately and his face was one of complete euphoria as he reached for her hips, his pelvis rising and falling with every stroke.   
Neither of them wanted to finish too quickly, but instead just be with each other, feeling every bit of the other in this way for as long as they could.

Afterwards, they fell back asleep, Cait in the nook and Sam’s arms fully encircling her. When they woke up again a couple hours later, the rain was beginning to taper off and the sun was starting to peak through the clouds. Rays of light were hitting the window and the white curtains began to look iridescent as the room got brighter. 

Sam squinted from the rays pushing through the curtains as he slowly opened his eyes. “Och, I guess we’d better get a shower and have some breakfast.”   
“Mmmmm I suppose we should,” Caitriona grumbled. “I am getting quite hungry after our morning workout,” she winked as she burrowed her head into his neck.  
“And tis my favorite morning workout to do with you. Heck, morning, afternoon, evening, nighttime...take your pick.” Sam kissed her forehead and playfully patted her on the bottom.   
“All of the above, thank you very much. Why choose just one.” Caitriona lifted her head and pressed her lips against his.

They spent the entire day together, not talking much about the inevitable, but instead living in the moment and enjoying each other. 

“So...ummm...do you need help packing? What time do we have to leave for the airport?” Cait’s eyes sloped downward and her shoulders began to sag.  
Sam lifted up Caitriona’s chin and his lips covered hers. 

“I pretty much got all my packing done the night you were filming. I only have a few items left to squeeze into the suitcase. Let’s see, it’s only 4pm, so I’d say we should probably leave in a couple hours.”

Cait helped him pack up the last bit and piled everything by the door. The rain had now dissipated and the sky turned blue. It felt like a completely different day than the one they woke up to. Sam walked over to the sound system and put on some music.   
“May I have this dance?”  
“You are truly the sweetest, most romantic man I’ve ever met.” Cait took his hand and he guided her into his chest. She put her head against him and they swayed slowly to the music. She could hear his heart beating as she closed her eyes and lost herself in him. Sam’s arms were wrapped tightly around her.   
......

They arrived at the airport and walked over to the waiting group of chairs right before the escalator would take Sam up to security. This is where they would part.  
They both let out a deep sigh and smiled, but not with their eyes. Sam tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, sliding his fingers into her hair, landing on the back of her neck.  
He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let go. Ever.   
“Don’t forget about me,” Sam said with a hitch in his voice. He wasn’t very serious but yet there was a sadness and honesty in his voice. He knew they would stay in touch every day via text and FaceTime whenever possible. But it wasn’t nearly the same as actually feeling her and seeing this beautiful woman right in front of him whenever he wanted. 

Cait grabbed hold of him even tighter, trying to fight back the tears....“As if I could even if I tried. Which I would never ever do. You have my heart. And I know you’ll always keep it safe. As I will with yours. You’re never gonna be far away from me.”

They pulled back, arms still in place, locked behind each other’s back. They were now face to face. Both had watery eyes, and a single tear rolled down Cait’s cheek. Sam leaned in and kissed the tear away, then moved over to her lips.  
“Well now you’re all salty,” she giggled through tears. Sam smiled, licking his lips. “Aye, and it’s verra good salt.”  
“You dork,” Cait quipped.   
“A dork who loves you,” Sam said with such a tenderness in his voice.  
Simultaneously they’re hands slid down from each other’s back and they clasped, interlocking fingers and squeezing tight. Sam brought her hand up to his mouth and just held it there, lips pressed down, breathing her in. 

“You’ll text me right when you land, right? Even if I’m sleeping, please do or I’ll worry. Although I don’t know how much sleep I’ll get without you beside me.” 

“I promise. I miss you already.” Sam reached his hand up and palmed her cheek, gently rubbing her lips with his thumb. She kissed his finger as he paused on her lips.   
“Kiss me, Cait. But not a last kiss by any stretch. Just until the next.”   
She sunk into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed like no one was watching, even though they were in an airport filled with people. Neither of them cared. They finally parted, foreheads pressed against each other.   
“I guess you’d better go,” Cait said, voice shaking.  
Sam held onto her hand as he slowly walked away. Fingertips touching until the last moment.  
Sam smiled as he got on the escalator. “I love you,” he mouthed as he then disappeared from sight.

Sam got settled in his seat as the plane doors were about to close. He stared out the window, reliving those last moments with Cait. Before he knew it the plane was taking off and he would be in Scotland in the morning.  
He reached into his bag for his headphones. As he was rummaging through he heard a crinkling sound and pulled out an envelope.  
His name was written on the front with a heart surrounding it. “A letter from Cait,” he said to himself, face lighting up. She must have slipped it into his bag while he wasn’t looking.

Sam took a deep breath and opened the envelope. They were now above the clouds, climbing to 35,000 feet. 

Dear Sam,

Right now you’re probably thinking, when did she sneak this letter into my bag? Let alone when did she write it? Seeing as how you and I have pretty much been together for 3 straight months almost every single day, but you know me...I’m sneaky when I want to be! And I love surprising you as much as you love surprising me. It’s also possible I snuck a few pics of you on my cell while you were sleeping the other night. Don’t give me that look, Heughan. Now when I go to sleep I can look at you and it’ll be like we’re together. Of course I’d much prefer that sexy 6 foot 3 frame next to me....and under me...but...this will have to do for now. 

Sam was now blushing. He read on.

I’ll miss your kisses, the way you look at me, the way you scrunch your nose when you laugh so big. I’ll miss sleeping beside you, pressed up against your soft skin. Watching your chest rise and fall with every breath while you sleep. Your Eskimo kisses. Holding your hand. Feeling your touch. Your gentle yet strong nature. I’ll miss that sexy voice of yours and how groggy it is in the morning. So if you couldn’t tell by now, I’ll pretty much miss everything about you. 

I’m thankful that I do have a bunch of meetings with some producers about potential upcoming projects over the next couple weeks, so I’ll have some distractions from thinking about you every minute of the day. I’ll let you know if anything lands! I hope to come and see you soon. Babe, you’re gonna kick ass on this new film. I’m so proud of you. You better send me pics from set. My lips are sealed! Ok go get some sleep. I’ll miss you so much. I already do. 

I love you. Xx

Love, Cait

A tear rolled down Sam’s cheek and landed on the letter. He held it up close to his heart. He missed her desperately already. Sam closed his eyes and before he knew it he drifted off to sleep, thinking of nothing but her.


	8. I love you more

Winter was in full swing in NYC. The treetops lining the streets were covered in white powdery snow, and there were colorful holiday lights draped around lampposts, tree trunks and door frames of apartment buildings. Manhattan is such a magical place in winter. As Caitriona walked around Central Park, bundled up in her puffy ski jacket with scarf and hat, she wished Sam was walking next to her, holding her hand. Central Park will always be their place. That’s truly where she fell head over heels for this man who sat on the other end of that bench. 

It had only been 2 weeks since Sam left, yet for Cait it easily felt like 2 months, if not longer. She missed his smile, his touch, how he made her laugh so hard without even trying. They spoke and texted as much as they could, but the time difference was becoming increasingly difficult, especially with his busy filming schedule. Cait had kept busy with auditions and meetings, but the nights were the hardest. 

Lost in thought, Cait felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and reached in to pull it out.   
Her face lit up as she fumbled off her gloves to answer the call.

“Sam!”

“Hi beautiful.” Sam’s voice was soft and she could tell he was smiling as he spoke. 

“Oh babe, it’s so great to hear your voice. I miss you so much.” Cait was grinning from ear to ear. Just the sound of his voice made everything better. 

“I miss you more.”

“I don’t see how that’s possible,” Cait said as she found their bench and sat down.  
“Guess where I am right now?”

“Naked in bed?” Sam said with utter delight. 

“Haha no. But I like where your mind is. Alas, it’s only 2pm here. And being in bed isn’t quite the same anymore without your body next to mine.” Cait sighed audibly. 

“What I wouldn’t give to wrap my arms around that body of yours right now.”

“It kinda feels like you are at this moment. I’m sitting on our bench, where we met. Where, you know, you fell hopelessly in love with me at first sight.” Cait giggled.

“Mmmm I miss that giggle. And did I now? I believe it was you who couldn’t keep yer eyes off of me, Balfe.” 

“I wish you were here with me right now and I’d show you how much I couldn’t keep my....hands off of you.” 

“Oh Cait, I wish that more than anything too,” Sam said as he let out a deep guttural groan. 

“So tell me, how’s filming going? How’s South Africa?” 

“It’s been great so far! Long days but it’s such a fun experience. And South Africa is heaven. It’s so incredibly beautiful. Speaking of beautiful, when am I seeing your face?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” A wave of happiness flushed through her body at the thought of seeing him. She felt a warmth permeating through. 

“If I had my way I’d have ye here with me every day. And night. I go to bed thinking about you and wake up the same.”

“Is 2 weeks from now soon enough?” As cold as it was on that park bench, Cait didn’t even notice. Seeing him and being with him again was all she could think about. 

“Nope. Not soon enough at all. But I’ll take it!” Sam could barely contain his excitement. It’ll be a month since they last saw each other, in the flesh, and it was a month too long.

“I’ll be counting the days. I can’t wait to see you. I love you.”

“I love you more.” Sam kissed the phone and hung up.

Two weeks surprisingly flew by. Cait boarded her flight and knew she should sleep but was too excited at the thought of seeing him in a handful of hours. She was finally going to be back in his arms, exactly where she belongs. This last month without him was torture. 

The plane touched down and she pulled out her phone and texted Sam.

Guess who’s in South Africa?! 

Guess who’s waiting at baggage claim?!

Cait could barely stand it. She couldn’t get to him fast enough. She felt like the plane was taxiing forever. It finally pulled up to the gate and the doors opened. She was sitting quite forward in the plane for this very reason...so she could get to him as quickly as possible.   
Cait was wearing black baggy pants that tapered at the ankle, grey suede booties, a white tee shirt and her black leather jacket.   
She hurried down the hallway and onto the escalator. She continued to follow the signs to baggage claim, and there he was. Looking as handsome as ever with the biggest smile on his face, and holding a sign that simply said ‘Mo Chridhe.’ “My heart,” she mouthed, clutching hers. 

Like right out of a movie, they sprinted towards each other, Cait leaping into his arms, legs wrapping around him. Sam spun her around, kissing her hard on the lips. “I can’t believe you’re finally here!” Sam was out of breath and smiling so hard. She dropped her legs to the floor and stood there holding him, eyes filling with tears. “Look at you with this dark, short hair,” she said as she ran her fingers through his curls, which were still making an appearance. “I love it. So handsome.” She softly kissed his lips, their foreheads now touching.   
“Let’s grab your luggage and get outta here, shall we?”

While waiting for the luggage to drop, Sam and Cait couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. She was leaning into him as both arms were around her, holding tight. His face was buried in her hair, breathing her in. Cait’s luggage came out right away and off they went. 

They got back to Sam’s place in just under an hour. They talked and talked in the car, fingers interlocked the entire time, catching up and stealing kisses at the red lights. They finally arrived at his place and he grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk and wheeled it up the path to his apartment building. He was on the top floor, with a beautiful balcony view overlooking the marina with sailboat after sailboat all in a line. “It’s absolutely beautiful here, Sam.” 

“Just wait until you see the view from the balcony.”

He unlocked the door and held it open as Cait walked thru first. Placing her suitcase just inside the door, Sam grabbed her from behind, his arms enveloping her, traveling up and down her body with a fiery passion. He couldn’t wait any longer. Closing the door behind him, Cait whipped around and pushed him up against the door, their lips and tongues finding each other in a matter of seconds. Sam grabbed hold of Cait’s thighs and lifted her up, her legs locking around his waist. 

“I’ll give ye the tour later, Mo Nighean donn,” he mutters breathlessly into her ear.   
“Oh, right now the bedroom is the only room in this place I wanna see,” she whispers back.

He carries her down the hallway into his bedroom, not breaking stride, nor lip contact. Panting and pulling at each other’s clothes, they both topple into the bed. Sam rolls her over and gets on top, moving her hair out of her face, sweeping it behind her ear. He looks at her as if it’s the very first time and he can’t believe this perfect woman is his. He slowly and methodically unbuttons her blouse, not taking his eyes off her, exposing her black lace bra. He presses his mouth against her breasts, moaning with each kiss.   
Cait begins to stir under him, her pelvis reacting to his touch. 

“Oh God, I want you so badly,” Sam utters with barely a breath to be had. “I’ve thought of nothing but this since the first night we were apart. Do ye want me?”   
Without a word, Cait grabs his shoulders and pushes him over, rolling on top of him, pinning him to the bed. She grabs hold of his member, which is throbbing with want and anticipation, and guides it under her. Sam’s hips shift in upwards, entering her quickly as he grabs her buttocks and pushes himself deeper inside. Cait’s moans become louder and louder. He has perfect view of her breasts as he continues to fondle them, reaching back to unhook her bra as it falls on top of him. He sits up, taking her nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking away. Uncontrollably, Cait reaches into his hair as she pulls his face closer, Sam now moving to her other breast. Arching her back at the sensation, she continues to gyrate on top of him, both of them moaning with pleasure. 

“What was your question again? Do I want you? Have I sufficiently answered that?” Out of breath and beads of sweat forming on her brow, Cait smiles as she continues to flex her pelvis up and down.  
“Oh aye, you have answered that verra well indeed.”

They spent the next two hours in bed, two becoming one, buried in each other’s arms making up for lost time. Sam had a full week and a half off from filming due to the holiday and he was going to spend every single minute of that with Cait. 

“So are ye tired or do you want to go exploring today? I want to take you to the most beautiful spot here in Cape Town. It’s called Lion’s Head. We’ll go for a wee hike! Ok, so it’s not quite wee, but it’s so beautiful.”

“I’ll go anywhere with you,” Cait said as she smiled against his lips.


	9. Forever

It was a most perfect morning as Sam and Cait woke up in each other’s arms. The sun was beaming through the curtains which produced a warm glow on their faces and lit up the room. They were in complete bliss. 

“Mmmm are ye really here? Or am I dreaming?” Sam’s eyes were still closed as he held onto her tight.   
“If you’re dreaming then so am I. And if so, I never want to wake up.” Cait snuggled into his neck, kissing him there and breathing him in. Sam lifted her chin, brushing away a few strands of hair covering her face, and softly kissed her forehead. He then moved to the bridge of her nose and then her lips. 

“This is simply the best way to wake up. I’ve dreamed about this since the day you left. To finally be here in your arms. It’s everything.”

“And the day is just getting started,” Sam whispered in her ear.

“The sun feels so good on my face. I can’t believe it’s going to be in the 80’s here today and it’s in the 40’s at home! That’s it, I’m never leaving.”  
“Oh don’t tease me like that, Balfe, because you know I will happily hold you to that!” Sam’s chest twitched under her and she knew he was smiling.   
“How about we make some omelets for breakfast and then head out to Lion’s Head?”  
“I am quite famished,” Cait said, looking up at Sam with a playful gaze.   
“Oh there’s always time for that,” Sam said, biting his lower lip. He took her right then and there.   
“Well now I’m really famished,” Cait giggled as she rolled off of him.   
“What a coincidence, now so am I! For food this time.” Sam winked and planted a firm kiss on her lips as they got up and headed towards the kitchen.

They finished up breakfast and filled their backpack with some snacks, sunscreen and water.  
They arrived at Lion’s Head by late morning and began the climb up to the top. It was pretty steep in some parts, so Sam kept a hand on her lower back in case she stumbled.  
“Umm Sam, my back is a bit higher up.” Cait laughed not minding at all.  
“Oh did it slip down to your perfect arse? My apologies,” Sam said, smiling so hard his nose scrunched.

It was so crystal clear out, you could see for miles. The ocean was a magnificent blue with what looked like a turquoise glow along the edge by the shore.   
“This is the most beautiful view I’ve ever seen!” Cait’s mouth was agape, looking from left to right and spinning herself all the way around in awe, like a kid in a candy store not knowing where to look first. “Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your entire life?”  
“Aye,” Sam responded, lost in her, softness in his voice.  
She gave him a playful shove, a blush emanating from her cheeks. “You are the most romantic man I’ve ever known.”   
“You make it verra easy,” Sam said through a smile as he took her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing her palm. 

“Now be careful over in this part, it can get a wee bit slick with all the rocks and sand clumped together.”  
Just as he said that, Cait slipped and braced herself with her hands, her knees skimming the rocks.”  
“Ouch! You weren’t kidding.”   
Startled, Sam quickly bent down to help her up. “Are ye all right, love?”   
“Barely even felt anything, I have knees of steel,” she said with a smile albeit a slight grimace.  
“Shall we go back?” Sam looked concerned.  
“I’m ok, really! Let’s keep going. I never feel any pain when I’m with you. But I think I’ll be holding your hand from here on out.”  
“Oh I can happily oblige with that request, milady.” Sam bowed and held out his hand.  
“I love how dorky you are,” Cait laughed as she slid her hand into his, their fingers interlocking. 

They continued to hike up to the highest point, taking in the scenery and a few selfies as well. They stood by the edge of an outstretched rock formation and Sam got behind Cait, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck.   
“Wow, this is the most beautiful view with the most beautiful woman. I still can’t believe you’re here!”  
“And you still have me for another two weeks,” Cait said as she laid her head back on his chest, turning her face up to gaze at him as Sam pressed his lips against hers. 

“So besides my clumsy nature, this was a perfect idea. And a perfect day.”   
“The day’s not over yet,” Sam said with a wink.  
They spent some time up at the top, walking around and taking a few moments to relish in the view and in each other. They took some silly selfies and lots of pics of each other and the scenery. They then sat down for a while, nibbling on some protein bars and water, while resting their legs before the trek down.

When they arrived back at Sam’s place they went out on the balcony and had a glass of wine. The air had gotten slightly cooler and the breeze felt so good against their body after the hike.   
“I could get used to it here,” Cait said with a deep sigh. “On second thought, I could get used to anywhere as long as I’m with you.”  
Sam reached over and gently stroked the back of her neck. Cait’s hair was still in a ponytail from the hike, and she was glistening.   
“Sam, I’m all sweaty back there.”  
“Like I would ever mind? You’re even sexier when you’re all sweaty, if that’s at all possible. He pulled her chair closer to him, and softly kissed the nape of her neck. “Mmm salty,” Sam said as he trailed his tongue up towards her ear.”  
“That tickles.” Cait shuttered as she instinctively brought her shoulder up to her ear.  
“I have an idea,” Sam said with a wistful look in his eye.   
“Oh yeah? What’s that?”  
“It’s a surprise,” he said as he got up and started to walk back into the living room.  
“Wait, where are you going?” Cait furrowed her brow, wondering what he was up to.   
“Give me five minutes and I’ll come and get you. Stay right there though. No peeking.”  
“Sam Roland Heughan, what are you up to.” He gave her a look.   
“Ok, ok, I’ll stay put.”  
And with a wink, Sam was gone.

Five minutes later, as promised, he came back out onto the balcony and got Cait. He put her wine glass down on the table and took her hand, leading her through the living room and down the hall into the bathroom. Cait’s eyes widened as she saw candles lit, and a bathtub full of water with suds building up along the sides of the tub.  
“You drew me a bath?” Cait’s voice was all high and squeaky. “Babe, I love this so much.”  
“I thought you could use a nice warm bath to soothe your body after that stumble, and clean off those scraped knees. And selfishly, I want to bathe you.” Sam put his arms around Cait from behind, squeezing her tight, planting a kiss on the cheek.   
“It’s perfect. You’re perfect. I guess I won’t be needing any of these sweaty clothes anymore.”  
“Allow me. It’s all part of the plan,” Sam said with a smirk.  
Sam slowly and methodically helped Cait off with her T-shirt, pulling it up over her head, followed by unclasping her sports bra and sliding it off, as well. He took out her hair tie, and her waves fell amongst her shoulders. Cait slid her bottoms off and turned to face Sam. “All ready! Bathe away.” And as she was standing so close to him, she could tell he was ready for something else entirely.

“In you go.” Sam held her hand as she stepped into the warm, soapy water. She sank down into the tub with a pleasing moan as the water came just below her shoulders, barely covering the tops of her breasts. Sam was kneeling down beside the bathtub.   
“Mmm this feels amazing. You’re too good to me,” said Cait, turning towards Sam with her eyes closed as a smile radiated from her face. Sam moved closer so their foreheads were touching, and instinctively their noses grazed against each other back and forth ever so slightly.   
“So how do those knees feel now? They look a little better than earlier.” Cait had her legs bent so her knees were now above the water. Sam leaned into them and gently kissed each one. 

“All better now. Your kisses work wonders. They’re magic. I’m cured!” Cait giggled as she caressed his chin, the scruff thankfully still prevalent on his face even after getting it cut for his new film. She loved the feel of his beard, especially as it brushed over her lips and face. He leaned over to kiss her, lingering as he always did on her lips.   
“Oh do they now? Where else might my kisses work wonders?” A mischievous expression crossed Sam’s face.   
“Oh I think you know,” Cait answered back, grabbing his hand and placing it between her legs.  
Sam caught his breath, letting out a sound from deep within.

He began to pour water over her back and shoulders, using a yellow ceramic pitcher he found in the cabinet. He filled back up and continued around to her front, spilling it over her neck and breasts. His other hand was quite occupied at the moment, with Cait squirming beneath his fingers.   
“Two questions,” Cait began, finding her breath....”why are you wearing all those clothes, and why are you not in here with me?”  
“Aye. Two verra good questions. I like tending to you in this way, being able to see all of you, and how enjoyable you feel right at this moment. But, I do believe there is room in there for me,” Sam said with a crooked smile.  
“Plenty of room. And if not, I’ll slide back up against you so we conserve more of the space.” Cait’s cheeks were beginning to flush at the thought.   
“Well aren’t ye the most thoughtful.”   
“I aim to please, sir.” And with that, Cait reached over and lifted his shirt up over his head. “Well this is a good start,” she continued. “Now off with those shorts.”  
Sam did as he was told, and once completely naked he stepped into the tub behind Cait.   
“Well now I’m enjoying this view quite a bit,” she blushed.

Sam slid in behind Cait, his legs outstretched in front of him with Cait leaning back between them. He grabbed a small towel sitting at arms length on the counter, dipped it in the water and rubbed the bar of soap on it. He brushed Cait’s hair away from her back and ran the soapy towel over her shoulders and neck, moving down to her back. He then glided his hand along her back, feeling her smooth skin as the soap began to foam on her body.   
“Oh you can do that all night if you’d like. It’s ok if our skin becomes like a prune. You sitting behind me, thighs squeezing onto me and rubbing your hands against my skin? Yes, keep going please.”  
“As you wish.” Leaving the towel hanging over the tub, Sam’s hands then traveled around to her front, massaging her breasts, then sliding up to her neck and back down; the soap making everything more slick.   
He cupped her breasts again, squeezing gently and circling his finger around her nipples. 

Cait’s hands were under the water massaging his thighs, feeling him quite aroused behind her. Grabbing the soap from Sam, she lathered up her hands and reached back, caressing his face, neck and shoulders. His hands were still all over her body, now traveling down to her thighs, grabbing hold with a fierce need, while pushing himself against her.   
“Have I thoroughly bathed you to yer liking?”   
Cait reached behind her back, grabbing for him. “Oh that you did. You tended to me quite well. Allow me to return the favor,” she said as she slid her hand up and down his shaft, Sam biting into her shoulder with every stroke.  
Cait lifted herself up, knowing it wouldn’t be so easy in the water, and attempted to slide onto him.  
“Ok, this isn’t as easy as I was hoping,” Cait groaned as she just couldn’t manage to slide down. Damn water makes it difficult.”  
“Hmm how about if we try something new, with the hopes we don’t go toppling off the tub.”   
“I’m game,” Cait said with a quizzical look on her face.   
“The water is umm, quite drying, which is quite the oxymoron, but in this case it’s true. How about if I sit on the ledge of the tub, legs dangling in the water for support, and you sit on me the same way. I won’t let ye fall.”  
“I will try anything with you which results in you inside of me.”  
Sam stood up and sat on the ledge, grabbing the soap and lathering up his hands which he then covered on his member.  
“Oh I like this idea,” Cait said as she stood up, back to Sam, and slowly sat down right on him.  
They both let out a moan as Cait flexed her hips up and down while Sam held onto her, arching his pelvis simultaneously. Cait grabbed at his thigh with one hand and pushed her other hand against the wall.   
She was panting, her legs tiring, but she completely ignored the strain. “You come up with the best ideas,” she said as Sam’s hand traveled to her front, his fingers teasing her.  
It didn’t take long for both to find their release. Cait collapsed down on Sam, her full body weight on top of him.

While in bed, in their post sex glow, Sam reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled something out, keeping it tucked in his hand.  
“I have another surprise for you,” he said with an almost shy demeanor.   
“Another surprise? You’re spoiling me, Sam.”  
“Oh I hope so.”  
Cait saw his hand clasped around something and propped herself up on her elbow, grinning from ear to ear in anticipation. Sam scooted himself up on the bed so he was sitting a bit more upright.

“I got something for you soon after I arrived here in South Africa. Not to sound too cheesy, but,” Sam continued as he opened his hand. “It’s a promise ring. No matter how far apart we are, it’s always going to be you.”  
Cait’s face was one of pure surprise and awe and happiness all in one. The ring was stainless steel with hearts etched into the band, going all the way around.   
“Oh my gosh. Sam, it’s so beautiful. I love it so much. I love YOU so much.” She sat straight up, grabbing his face with both hands, kissing him hard on the mouth.  
“I love you more,” he said as he slipped it on her right ring finger. “I know the distance is difficult, but whenever you’re feeling lonely or if you ever doubt how much I love you, just look down and you’ll know.”  
“I’ll never take it off,” Cait said as she twirled it around her finger, amazed at this man in front of her. 

Sam brushed her cheek with the back of his fingertips, stopping at her mouth, gently pulling her bottom lip down with his finger. His mouth closed in on hers and they sunk back down into the bed, completely lost in each other, both knowing that this, what they have together, is forever.


End file.
